


36° +

by Jelisaweta



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, First Time, Lemon, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, sex in a tent, you - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>36° und es wird noch heißer ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	36° +

**Author's Note:**

> d/n = dein Name
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Könnte irgendwo ein wenig kitschig sein xDDD

 

Diese Stille hatte schon etwas Unheimliches an sich an Tagen wie diesen. Es schien, als würde die Welt nicht vor dem Untergang stehen. Keine Leichen wanderten umher und die Lebenden zu einen ihres gleichen machen.

Die Sonne schien geradezu freundlich auf das Land hinab. Das trockene Gras wiegte im Wind und die Blätter tanzten erfreut in den Baumkronen.

 

Das Stöhnen eines Beißers in deiner Nähe ignoriertest du noch, nahmst dir die Zeit durchzuatmen, ehe du dein Messer zücktest und selbstbewusst dem Zombie entgegen tratst und ihm die Klinge voller Wucht durch das verschleierte Auge rammtest. Das Ungeheuer fiel zu Boden und du beachtetest es keine einzige Sekunde mehr. Du wolltest zurück zur Farm, denn dein Durst machte sich durchaus in deinem Kopf bemerkbar, hattest du schon Kopfschmerzen und freutest dich auf ein schönes Glas Wasser.

 

Als du aus den Wald liefst und die staubige Landstraße betratst, stockte dir der Atem. Die pralle Sonne schien auf dich hinab und drohte dich auszutrocknen. Die heiße Luft ließ dich nur noch mehr schwitzen und prompt bereutest du, den kühlen Wald verlassen zu haben. Aber es gab kein zurück, bisst die Zähne zusammen und sahst zu schnell zum Landhaus zu gelangen. Das heftige Pochen in deinen Schläfen, versuchtest du nicht zu beachten.

 

Auf der Veranda erblicktest du schon Carol, die sichtlich mit ihrem Getränk die Sonne genoss. Auch wenn du sichtlich freundlich zu allen warst, da du seit zwei Wochen nun das neuste Mitglied warst, konntest du es nicht unterdrücken. Schnell stapftest du die Stufen der Veranda hoch und risst der Kurzhaarigen das Glas aus der Hand: „Gib mir das!“ Sofort kipptest du dir das Wasser auf ex hinunter und verschwandst ins Haus, um dir noch mehr zu holen. Beth, die zeitgleich durch die Tür wollte wie du, stießest du dabei fast um, aber nichts konnte dich aufhalten.

 

 

 

„Sorry, aber ich hatte solch einen Durst.“, seufztest du entschuldigend. Beth und Carol lächelten nur, waren im ersten Moment aber doch geschockt, dachten sie, dir sei etwas passiert, dass du so reagiertest.

„Hey, d/n. Hilfst du mir Essen zu machen?“, fragte Maggie, die im Türrahmen stand. Du nicktest und gingst ins Haus, die anderen Zwei auf der Veranda stehen lassen.

Von der Brünetten genötigt, wurdest du dazu verdonnert, Zwiebeln und Kartoffeln zu schneiden für einen dicken Eintopf. Wahrscheinlich würden alle davon zwei Tage essen können, da man bei der Hitze nicht viel hinunter bekam.

„Weißt du, d/n. Wir sollten uns besser kennenlernen. Du erzählst nie etwas über dich.“ „Was willst du denn wissen?“, entgegnetest du ihr ohne sie anzuschauen. „Nun ja, so Frauenkram. Mir fehlen echte Frauengespräche, weißt du. Also fangen wir von ganz vorne an. Wie war dein erstes Mal?“ Du hörtest auf die Kartoffeln zu zerhacken und sahst Maggie entsetzt an. Dass sie gleich so etwas Intimes fragte, war dir unangenehm.

 

Du musstest lächeln. Solltest du sie nun anlügen, oder wolltest du ihr das wirklich anvertrauen. Seufzend legtest du das Messer zur Seite und fuhrst dir mit der Hand durch dein h/f Haar. Du entschiedest dich für die Wahrheit. „Hatte ich noch nicht.“ „Was!?“ Du verdrehtest die Augen, war klar, dass sie Mag so reagierte. „Ja ja, lach mich nur aus. Seht nur, seht nur. d/n, die 25-jährige Jungfrau, die neue Attraktion in der Freakshow.“ Mit verschränkten Armen lehntest du dich gegen die Arbeitsplatte.

Die Brünette schien diese Information erst einmal verarbeiten zu müssen.

 

Maggie grinste dich an, was du aus Augenwinkeln sahst. Dir entglitten wissend die Gesichtszüge „Du wirst mich hier sicherlich nicht verkuppeln!“, schriest du ihr fast entgegen. Sie schob die Unterlippe vor. Doch das wirkte bei dir nicht.

„Komm schon, wir sind wahrscheinlich einige von wenigen Überlebenden. Du musst doch irgendwann mal das Bedürfnis haben und mehr Auswahl wird es bestimmt nicht geben!“ Maggie widmete sich wieder dem Essen. Auch du nahmst das Kartoffelschneiden wieder auf. „Mit wem würdest du es denn in Erwägung ziehen?“, fügte sie noch hinzu. „Mit Glenn!“, sagtest du kühl, wolltest du ihr nur mit der Aussage eine hineinwürgen. Ein Grinsen konntest du dir bei diesem entsetzten Todesblick nicht verdrücken. Er war Gold wert! „Nein, jetzt ernsthaft.“, meinte deine Kameradin, erleichtert, dass das eben ein Scherz von dir war.

 

„Ich weiß nicht...“, setztest du an. Am Anfang hattest du T-Dog in Erwägung gezogen, aber der war mittlerweile wie ein großer Bruder für dich und aus dem Rennen. Dann war da ja noch Shane, aber der hatte ja Lori und mit der Zeit benahm er sich auch immer komischer, sodass er dir seit geraumer Zeit ein Dorn im Auge war.

„Vielleicht mit Daryl...“, flüstertest du mehr zu dir selbst, als zu ihr. „Ich bin mir sicher, da lässt sich etwas arrangieren! Ihr teilt euch doch eh schon ein Zelt.“, grinste Maggie und gab dir einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Erschrocken von ihrer Handlung und davon, dass sie es gehört hatte, schnittest du dir in den Zeigefinger. „Ah, fuck!“, zischtest du und nahmst ein Stück Küchenpapier und legtest es auf die kleine Wunde. „Da gibt es nichts zu arrangieren und ich schlafe nicht mit ihm in einem Zelt sondern in meinem eigenen! So und das war jetzt genug Frauengequatsche!“

 

Im Bad hattest du dir ein Pflaster geholt. Es war ein weißes mit Dinosauriern drauf. Ein Mitbringsel von Maggie und Glenn, als sie in der Apotheke waren. Auch wenn du aus dem Alter ‘raus warst, fühltest du dich extrem cool. Warum auch nicht. Die anderen waren sich zu fein für so etwas. Irgendjemand musste doch mal ein wenig aus der Reihe fallen und was _Blödes_ tun.

 

Die Hitzewelle schlug dir wieder entgegen, als du auf die Terrasse tratst. „Oah! Die Hitze bringt mich noch um!“, stöhntest du und ließest dich auf den Stuhl neben Beth fallen. Diese lächelte nur in die Ferne und beobachtete Rick und Carl beim Schießtraining. Carol schlief selig und ließ sich dabei von der Sonne brutzeln. Du zogst dir währenddessen die Schuhe und Socken aus. Es war zu warm und du hattest keine Lust mit Wasser in der Fußkleidung umherzuwandern.

Wo waren eigentlich die anderen?

 

 

 

Beim Abendbrot hattet ihr euch alle nach innen verzogen und saßt gemütlich im Wohnzimmer der Greenes. Während du lauthals mit T-Dog über blöde Sprüche lachtest, bemerktest du aus Augenwinkeln wie Andrea und Shane ein wenig abseits saßen, aber lange darauf konzentriertest du dich nicht, da dein _Bro_ wieder irgendeine Blödelei erzählte, über die du herzhaft lachtest, sodass du dich beinah am Eintopf verschlucktest.

 

 

Nach einigen Stunden des Beisammenseins ging einer nach den anderen ins Bett und so machtest auch du dich auf den Weg über Wiese zu deinem Zelt. Schon von weitem erblicktest du ein Feuer, welches nur von deinem Nachbarn stammen konnte.

„Haben Sie mich nach einer Erlaubnis gefragt, werter Herr Nachbar?“, fragtest du neckend. Daryl sah dich kurz an, ehe er sich wieder seinen Stöcken widmete, um sie zu Pfeilen zu schnitzen. „Ich brauch keine Erlaubnis, vor allem nicht von dir.“ „Stimmt du bist schon ein großes Mädchen!“, lachtest du, stolz auf deinen Spruch. „Du willst dich wohl mit mir prügeln.“, schnaubte er ein wenig belustigt. „Du weißt, Haare ziehen und kratzen ist nicht erlaubt.“, grinstest du wie die Katze aus dem Wunderland.

 

Während du mit Daryl vor euren Zelten am kleinen Feuer saßest, hallte das Gespräch mit Maggie immer wieder durch deine Ohren. Und je länger du daran dachtest, umso mehr dachtest du über Sex nach - Sex mit Daryl.

Wie seine rauen Hände über deinen nackten unberührten Körper fuhren. Dich zum Keuchen brachten durch ihre Magie. Heiße Küsse, die er überall verteilte.

„Alles klar, d/n?“ Du wachtest aus deiner Trance auf und blinzeltest verwirrt in die Augen Dixons. Er schmunzelte als ob er deine Gedanken lesen konnte. „Dachtest du gerade an Sex mit mir?“ Und ab da fiel der Groschen. Deine Kinnlade fiel hinunter und du hattest das Gefühl, er wusste alles!

 

„Du hast das Gespräch von Maggie und mir belauscht, du Stalker!“, warfst du ihm vor. Oh Gott. Das war gerade unglaublich peinlich für deine Wenigkeit. „Ich hab‘s durch Zufall gehört. Ist doch keine Schande.“ „Das sagst du! Nenn mir eine weitere Person, die mit 25 Jahren noch Jungfrau ist!“ Der Brünette bemerkte schon, dass dieses Thema dich sehr reizte. Ihn reizte es auch, dass du Fantasien mit ihm hattest, spielte es jedoch ‘runter. Natürlich konnte er keine weitere Person nennen, die in der Hinsicht das gleiche _Leid_ teilte.

„Wenn es dich so stört, warum treiben wir es dann nicht miteinander.“ Innerlich hätte Daryl sich am liebsten selber einen der geschnitzten Pfeile in die Trachea gehauen. Er war nun wirklich nicht der Typ Mann, der einfach so Sex anbot, als sei er eine Nutte oder dergleichen. Er war nicht wie Merle, der um jeden Preis nach dem Spaß suchte, egal mit welcher Frau, um schlussendlich dann mit sonstigen Geschlechtskrankheiten umherzulaufen.

Währenddessen schoss dir das Blut in die Wangen und wusstest nicht genau, wie du reagieren solltest. War das ein Test? War es ernst gemeint? Solltest du es wagen? Mag hatte ja doch irgendwie recht. Lange Zeit würdest du nicht mehr haben.

 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort standst du auf und öffnetest den Reißverschluss von Daryls Zelt. Da du vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit nur deine Socken anhattest, brauchtest du auch nicht die Schuhe ausziehen, auch wenn du bezweifeltest, dass es dem Brünetten etwas ausgemacht hätte.

Eben Erwähnter folgte dir ins Zelt und es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Du warst unsicher über das Ganze. Vielleicht solltest du doch einen Rückzieher machen.

Daryl sah dir die Unsicherheit an, was ihn dazu veranlasste zu seufzen.

 

Du saßt auf seinen Schlafsack und miedest Blickkontakt, trautest dich gar nicht ihn anzusehen. Doch er schien die Augen gar nicht mehr von dir nehmen zu können. Warum sagte er denn nichts? Es machte dich wahnsinnig!

„Okay, ich glaube, ich-“ Er beugte sich nach vorne, krabbelte einen Schritt zu dir und kam deinen Gesicht ganz nah. Automatisch lehntest du dich von ihm weg. „Rückzug kommt gar nicht in Frage, d/n. Oder willst du als Jungfrau sterben?“ Einen Augenblick entglitten dir jegliche Gesichtszüge. „Vielen Dank, dass du mir Hoffnung auf‘s Überleben machst!“ Ein schiefes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, ehe seine Lippen immer näher deinen kamen. Schlussendlich lagen sie ganz sanft auf deinen. So eine Zärtlichkeit hättest du Dixon gar nicht zu getraut, kam er immer mehr _bad ass_ herüber.

 

Nach diesem atemberaubenden süßen Kuss warst du bereit, dich ihm hinzugeben. Deine Lippen haschten nach seinen, deine Zunge bettelte um Einlass, er öffnete seinen Mund, drängte dich aber sofort zurück, machte dir klar, dass er dominierte. Dabei kitzelten seine Bartstoppel an deinem Kinn.

Raue Fingerkuppen griffen den Stoff deines Tops und zogen es dir über den Kopf, wobei er sich von dir löste. Mit zittrigen Händen wolltest du auch ihn seine Oberbekleidung entledigen, allerdings war er schneller und machte es selber.

 

Heiße Küsse trafen deinen Hals und du keuchtest. Es wurde gerade 20 Grad wärmer im Zelt und als Daryl deinen süßen Punkt fand, konntest du ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Die sanften Bisse brachten dich um den Verstand und du konntest spüren, wie du feuchter wurdest.

Dein BH wurde wie deine Shorts und Unterwäsche mit einem Ruck entfernt und langsam machte sich die Scham wieder breit. Der Brünette spreizte deine Beine, da du dich mit der einen Hand abstützen musstest, nahmst du nur eine um dich zu bedecken. „Da ist nichts, was ich noch nicht gesehen hätte.“ Am liebsten hättest du jetzt eine freche Antwort gegeben, jedoch war dir nun gar nicht danach, war das alles doch dezent beschämend. „Übrigens süßes Pflaster.“ Jetzt machte er sich auch noch über dein Pflaster lustig. Doch gerade als du etwas sagen wolltest, gab dir noch einmal einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er dein Handgelenk ergriff und sie zu seinen Mund führte und einen weiteren Kuss darauf hauchte.

 

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, musstest du lachen. Daryl sah dich fragend, dachte sich wahrscheinlich, was auf einmal so lustig sei. Als du dich langsam beruhigtest, sagtest du: „Das war für deine Verhältnisse ziemlich schwul!“ Und gleich darauf musstest du noch mal kichern. Sein Gesicht war aber auch zu komisch, denn er schien das nicht so amüsiert wie du. „Ich zeig dir, wie schwul ich bin.“ „Das will ich sehen.“, grinstest du und er nahm deine Lippen wieder in Anspruch.

 

 

Du spürtest seine Hand deinen Oberschenkel hinauffahren, strich dabei immer wieder ziemlich nah an deine heiße Mitte, die voller Vorfreude pulsierte. Ein wenig wandtest du dich unter seinen Berührungen. Daryl hatte dich so heiß gemacht und anscheinend wartete er nur darauf, dass du ihn anflehtest.

„Dixon, komm schon! Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!“, sprachst du voller Lust. „Nicht so ungeduldig, d/n. Und keine Sorge, wir werden die ganze Nacht beschäftigt sein.“

Dabei fuhr der Brünette mit seinen Fingern über deinen Intimbereich: „Mhm~“ Kleine Stromschläge haschten durch deinen Körper, das Blut rauschte in deinen Ohren. Seine rauen langen Finger gruben sich in dich und ließen dich Stöhnen. Ein Schweißfilm bildete sich auf deiner Stirn. Es wurde so unerträglich heiß und es wurde noch schlimmer als Daryl dich fingerte. Lange dauerte es auch nicht bis du auch schon den ersten Orgasmus näher kamst. Deine Atmung wurde flacher und deine Hüften stießen fast von alleine gegen seine Finger. Jedoch ließ er dir den Spaß nicht und hörte abrupt auf. Nur um deine Oberschenkel zu packen und dich näher an ihn zog.

 

 

 

 

Ein kleiner stechender Schmerz durchzuckte dich, als er ganz in dir drin war. Es war nicht unerträglich, aber du konntest es nicht vermeiden, dass sich Tränen in deinen a/f Augen bildeten. Daryl biss die Zähne zusammen und bewegte sich nicht, wollte dir nicht wehtun. Allerdings hätte er am liebsten so hart wie nur möglich in deine feucht-heiße Enge gestoßen.

Du konntest seine Spitze deutlich in deinem Unterleib zucken spüren, was dich keuchen ließ. Es fühlte sich so erregend an, aber er wartete immer noch. Der Brünette wollte nicht, dass dein erstes Mal unter Schmerzen ablief. Es sollte eine schöne Erinnerung bleiben, vor allem bei der Apokalypse, wo eh alles Bullshit war. Er wollte nur einmal den ganzen Scheiß da draußen vergessen und den Moment genießen.

 

Du wimpertest voller Lust, als er sich zu bewegen begann. Mit jedem Stoß viel es dir schwerer das Stöhnen zu vermeiden, weswegen du dir auf die Unterlippe bisst. Sein heißer Atem streifte über dein Ohr. „Lass dich gehen, d/n.“, flüsterte er heiser. Laut stöhntest du auf, als er dich auf seinen Schoß zog. Du glaubtest, dass er nur noch tiefer in dich eindrang. Soweit es dir gelang, versuchtest du mit seinem Rhythmus mitzuhalten, aber es fiel dir ein wenig schwer, immerhin warst du es ja nicht gewöhnt. „Ah...ha~“ Dein Stöhnen ließ Daryl nur noch mehr in Fahrt kommen. Diese Laute, die deine hübsche Kehle entweichen ließ, waren Benzin für seinen Trieb. Und er konnte nicht widerstehen, dir in die Halsbeuge zu beißen.

 

„Verdammt~“, Dixon zog scharf die Luft ein, „Du bist so scheiße eng... Ich könnte sofort in dir kommen.“ Während er sprach streiften seine Lippen dein Schlüsselbein. Die Worte realisiertest du selbst nicht, viel zu vernebelt war dein Gehirn. Es kam dir vor, als seist du in einem Rausch gefangen. Deine Atmung war schwer, deine Augen fest geschlossen und du drängtest dich deinem Partner entgegen. Gleich war es soweit. Du warst sicher, dass du gleich explodieren würdest.

Schweiß lief deine Schläfen hinab, auch Daryl ging es nicht anders. Ihr ward beide so heiß, wahrscheinlich heißer als heute Vormittag.

Seine Hand fand deine Brust und massierte sie etwas zu kräftig, sodass du schmerzvoll keuchtest, aber der bittersüße Schmerz führte dazu, dass du nur noch schneller deinen Höhepunkt erreichtest.

Und dann war es so weit. Dein Orgasmus verschlang dich wie ein schwarzes Loch im Universum und ließ dich kurz davor Sterne sehen. Dein ganzer Körper zitterte.

 

Daryl zog sich aus dir zurück und legte Hand an sich selber an. Seine Eichel konntest du feucht von deinem Sekret an deiner Vulva fühlen. Und ehe du dich versahst, kam der Brünette mit einem tiefen Stöhnen und ergoss sich auf deinem Bauch. Immer noch flachatmend blickest du ihm in die Augen, aber dein Kopf war trotzdem noch leergefegt und frei von irgendwelchen Gedanken.

 

„Danke, Daryl.“, zischtest du ein wenig sarkastisch, „Jetzt muss ich duschen!“ Er zuckte jedoch nur mit einem Mundwinkel. „Hättest du auch gemusst, wenn ich in dir-“ „Ja ja... Ich geh jetzt einfach 'rüber.“, unterbrachst du Dixon und sammeltest deine Sachen zusammen. „Ich komm mit, dann können wir Runde 2 starten.“, lachte er und gab dir einen Klaps auf deinen nackten Po, ehe er sich auf den Weg ins Haus machte. Währenddessen maltest du dir aus, wie morgen der Tag verlaufen würde. Hoffentlich würde Maggie dich nicht ansprechen... am besten wäre es, wenn du ihr aus dem Weg gehen würdest. „Wieso tötest du mich nicht einfach.“, nuscheltest du. „Tod durch Sex... klingt gut.“, neckte Daryl dich, der anscheinend noch in Hörweite war.


End file.
